1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Table Cooker with Ventilator which is to provide the cooker and customers in the kitchen or public restaurant with confortable feeling and pleasures of the table by means of exausting the wasted hot air, food smell and smoke outside through the ventilation system in the table cooker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Formally, roasting meat on frying pan or roaster in the kitchen or restaurant, the air in the room is to be polluted by the wasted hot air, food smell and smoke from roasting meat.
Thus, results the room permeated with the food smell, irritates the eyes of the person in the room terribly while cooking and having meal.